Murder on the Hogwarts Express
by Alvera
Summary: When a seemingly innocent student is found dead on the train, Inspector Semaphore is put on the case. Before he realizes it, he has a triple murder on his hands, but can he find the killer before a fourth victim ends up six foot under? AM
1. Disclaimer and other Boring things

This is a challenge fic, set by me. The challenge was to write a Harry Potter Fanfic with…

Title – Murder on the Hogwart's Express

Summary – 'MURDER ON THE HOGWART'S EXPRESS' Screamed the headline. When a seemingly innocent student is found dead on the train, Inspector Semaphore is put on the case. As he/she (take your pick) investigates he/she uncovers a web of murder, money and malice; blackmail, bribery and betrayal; desire, deceit and danger. Before he/she realizes it, he/she has a triple murder on his/her hands, but can he/she find the killer before a fourth victim ends up six foot under?

Anyone can do the challenge

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters except Adam Anders, John Semaphore, Sarah Peters, Teresa Sanders, Tom Harris, Geney Enyfield, Steve Rogers, Marcus Di and Suzanne Jameson. Actually that's more than I thought, oh well. THE TREES ARE ATTACKING!! Sorry about that small period of insanity, my apologies.

Authors Note – IF YOU'VE READ ANYTHING OF MINE BEFORE, I SUGGEST THAT YOU READ THIS NOTE. Just a warning. This is nothing like my normal soppy romantic stuff. Okay so someone sometimes dies but that's about as bad as it gets. If you don't like references to any of the following I suggest that you don't read this. Murder, trees, blackmail, trees, teacher/student relationships, trees, prostitution or trees. This is written in the style of the Morse books (Written by Colin Dexter, very good murder mysteries set in Oxford) (There are trees in Oxford), not my normal style.

Authors Note 2 (The Return of the Authors Note)  - As you may or may not have noticed I was experiencing small periods of insanity when I wrote this Disclaimer/Authors note.


	2. Chapter 1

Murder on the Hogwarts Express 

_29th July_

Angelina Johnson was in an extremely bad mood. She had just lost the audition of a lifetime because she couldn't make the performance because it was during school-time. Added to that, she was a long walking distance from home and couldn't afford a bus fare. She knew it was dangerous but she was going to hitchhike. She'd heard lots of stories about girls, muggles and witches, who had been attacked, raped or even murdered hitchhiking. Suddenly she saw a black car approaching and stuck out her thumb to ask for a lift. Mercifully, the car slowed down and stopped. The occupant leaned over to wind down the window.

"Need a lift Ms Johnson?" She recognized the voice immediately. Oh damn, she thought, why couldn't I have waited for the next car?

"Yes," She replied, "Thank you Professor" He pushed the door open and she got in.

"Do you live a long way from here?" He asked, setting off again.

"Not too far, Hindi Avenue." They sat in silence before he asked,

"So what brings you to this part of town?"

"I had an audition for a musical," She replied.

"You sing?" He asked, surprised.

"I dance," She replied flatly.

"How did you do?"

"I didn't, the performance is during term time."

"Sorry to hear that," He said.

"Well, some you win, some you lose," There was another silence which was only broken when Angelina said.

"You can drop me off here."

"Is this your house?" He asked, noticing that this wasn't Hindi Avenue.

"No, it's just round the corner."

"I don't mind, honestly."

"Ok." They didn't say anything more until they arrived in Hindi Avenue but he was sure that he felt Angelina looking at him.

"It's this one," Angelina said, indicating to her house. He leaned over to unlock the door and was very conscious of how close they were. As he leaned back to let her get out, he felt her hand on the side of his face. He turned his head to look at her. She moved nearer to him and they kissed, long and passionately. Eventually they broke away.

"We shouldn't be doing this," He said, breathlessly.

"I know" She replied, kissing him again.

"Why don't you come in and have a, um, drink?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied, "I might just do that"  
  


_15th August_

'Roxanne' felt like a slut. She always did afterwards. But _he_ understood. She had to do this. He had offered to lend her money, but she wouldn't accept it. Her mother had always told her never to accept charity. But her mother was dead now. And she couldn't support herself on a holiday job as a waitress. She just didn't earn enough money to pay her bills, buy her school things and buy food. She got out of the bed and began picking up her clothes. Her 'client' sat up.

"When will I be able to see you again?" Adam asked.

"When you can pay me again" She replied, getting dressed.

"Do you love me?" He asked, they all did.

"I'm not allowed to fall in love. It's in my contract." Only a little white lie. She wasn't allowed to fall in love with clients, "I have to go"

"Why?" 

"Otherwise I'll be late for my day job." She was almost dressed.

"Your day job starts at 2 O'clock in the morning?"

"No," She checked that all her money was in her purse, "But I have to go home, get changed, maybe even get some sleep."

"With your boyfriend?" He really was pushing it. They didn't normally ask about boyfriends.

"I don't have one," Only a half lie. She put on her shoes, "I'm not allowed to fall in love, remember?" She made sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, "You can leave whenever you like" She told Adam, "I've paid for the room" With that she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

We have a dance

In the Brothels of Buenos Aires

It tells the story of a prostitute 

And a man

Who falls in love

With her

First there is Desire

Then Passion

Then Suspicion

Jealousy, anger, betrayal

Where love is for the highest bidder there can be no trust

Without trust there is no love

Jealousy, yes Jealousy will drive you 

MAD

Roxanne

You don't have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money 

You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne

You don't have to sell your body to the night

His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand

_(Roxanne)_

Why does my hear cry?

Feelings I can't fight

You're free to leave me

But just don't deceive me 

And please, believe me when I say

I love you

_(Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)_

Why does my heart cry?

_(Roxanne, you don't have to do your hair tonight)_

Feelings I can't fight

You're free to leave me

But just don't deceive me 

And please, believe me when I say

I love you

_(Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)_

Why does my heart cry?

_(Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)_

Feelings I can't fight

_(Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)_

Why does my heart cry?

_(Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)_

Feelings I can't fight

_(Roxanne)_

Why does my heart cry?

_(Roxanne)_

Feelings I can't fight

_(Roxanne)_

Le Tango De Roxanne as performed in Moulin Rouge


	3. Chapter 2

Murder on the Hogwarts Express 

Angelina took a deep breath and looked around her. She saw all the young witches and wizards saying goodbye to their families. At least they have a family, she thought with a stab of jealousy, at least they don't have to fend for themselves. She pushed the trolley with her trunk and things towards the train.

"Hey Angelina" She heard a boy's voice yell across the platform.

"Angie, wait up" She knew the second voice was Katie Bell's. She was the only one who called her Angie. Angelina turned around and saw Fred, George and Katie running towards her.

"Lee's got a compartment for us" Fred told her.

"Ok," She said, "I'll be there in a minute, I've just got to put my trunk away and talk to someone"

"Ok," George said, "Fred and I have to do our trunks and we'll probably have to help Ron and Ginny"

Little did any of them know that within five minutes she'd be dead.

When they had arrived at Hogsmeade the prefects made sure that everyone getting off knew where they were goin and that all the first years went with Hagrid. When everyone seemed to be off, the head girl, Joanna, got back on to check all the compartments. As she reached the last compartment and was about to open the door, she felt an extreme sense of foreboding, like something was about to happen that would change the way that life at Hogwarts was conducted, at least for a while. She paused before pressing down the handle and pushing open the door. What she saw inside mad every atom in her body fell sick. She put a pale hand to her mouth to stop herself throwing up. Lying on the floor at her feet was a pale body. The whiteness of her skin was a sharp contrast to the deep red blood, still pouring out of the stab wound in her chest. Her once white muggle top was now red, drenched in blood. But as Joanna leant down to check the pulse it was clear that the stabbing wasn't what killed her. Her neck was broken. She was dead


	4. Chapter 3

Murder on the Hogwarts Express 

'ONE YEAR SINCE THE MURDER OF SCHOOL GIRL' – Daily Prophet

'ANGELINA JOHNSON CASE TO BE REOPENED AFTER ONE YEAR' – Shooting Star

'"NEW INFORMATION RECEIVED" POLICE SAY' – Our Times

Inspector John Semaphore flicked through the newspapers. He was standing in the local newsagents with his best friend, Teresa Sanders, a psychologist in his cold crime squad team.

"I pity the poor bugger who gets this case," He said. Teresa rolled her eyes. She'd given up ages ago on trying to get him to stop swearing.

"Yeah well, just pray that it isn't us" she replied. John laughed.

"It won't be…will it?" In reply Teresa just raised an eyebrow. They walked to the police station in Hogsmeade where they worked. They were part of a cold crime squad, headed by John. Their job was to solve crimes that happened in the past. The oldest cast they had ever dealt with was fifty years ago and that had been hard. There were only five members in the squad, but their superintendent would always try and supply them with more people if they needed more. There was Inspector John Semaphore, he was the head of the team, Dr Teresa Sanders, who was a psychologist, Sergeant Sarah Peters, Constable Marcus Di and Dr Tom Harris, their resident forensic scientist.

"Sir, we've got a new case" Marcus said as John and Teresa walked into the main office. Teresa laughed.

"I told you John," She said.

"Oh no" He groaned, looking at the file. The door banged and he looked up.

"Sir," Sarah said, walking in carrying a big box, "I've just been down to the archives with Tom"

"And?" 

"Well," Tom said, carrying another big box, "We've got her clothes, some stuff from her trunk, the carpet from the compartment that she was found in…"

"Why the carpet?" Marcus asked.

"Because it had lots of blood on it" Tom replied

"So?" 

"So it may have traces of the murderers DNA on it."

"After a year?"

"Well," Teresa said, "We found DNA on the kid's clothes which had been rotting in the archives for fifty years"

"Very True" Sarah agreed.

"Anyway" John said, picking up the files, "What's the new info that the papers claim we've found."

"You'll never guess" Marcus said.

"I know I won't Marc, that's why I'm asking"

"She was pregnant"


	5. Chapter 4

Murder on the Hogwarts Express 

"You are joking," John said, "Angelina Johnson? From what I heard she was a really nice girl."

"She may still be a nice girl John," Teresa said, "Just not a virgin"

"Well, I hope she isn't a virgin," Tom said, "We deal with murders, not miracles"

"Alright, alright," John said, "I get the picture. So, who's the father?"

"Boyfriend?" Sarah suggested.

"No," Teresa said, "She didn't have one"

"How do you know?" John asked.

"It's on the files."

"You've read them?"

"I'm a fast reader, I've read the first page."

"Fine, Ok, so no boyfriend, what other options do we have? One-night-stand? Rape?"

"Not rape," Teresa said, "There would have been some kind of bruises on her body. The only wounds were the stab wound and the broken neck, nothing else. Plus, she couldn't have been raped there because all her clothes were intact"

"Ok, so not rape. One-night-stand?" John asked.

"No" Teresa said, "From what I read on the files I don't think that she would have had one."

"Well do you have any ideas?" John asked Teresa

"Only one, what if she didn't have a boyfriend, but she had a lover." 

"That would be on the files, surely," Sarah said.

"Not if we didn't know about it."

"Married?" Tom suggested.

"A teacher?" Marcus suggested.

"Perhaps, certainly older though," Teresa said, "Otherwise it wouldn't have been a secret."

"Ok, well Sarah and Marc have you read the files?" John asked

"Yes," They both replied.

"Ok, I want you to speak to the parents."

"She doesn't have any, they're both dead," Sarah said.

"Ok, when did they die?"

"Her father died before she was born and her mother died a couple of months before Angelina was killed," Sarah told him.

"So who was her guardian?"

"She was 17 when her mother died, she was considered old enough to look after herself" Marc said

"Ok, well neighbours?"

"We'll get onto it," Sarah told him.

"Tom?" John asked Tom for his input.

"Well, the forensic files say that she was stabbed but the broken neck was what actually killed her"

"So, any idea of what sort of person we're looking for?"

"That's Teresa's area of expertise but I would say an adult male. Whoever did it was certainly strong enough to break her neck."

"Teresa?" John asked Teresa.

"Well, I'd have to study the files more carefully, but I agree with Tom, I think a man."

"Why?"

"Look at the brutality of the killing, I don't think that that's a woman's crime. Except…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that in a way, by breaking her neck the killer was putting her out of her misery"

"So?"

"I'd have to study the files more carefully"

"Ok, well, Tom if you check forensics, Sarah and Marc talk to the neighbours and Teresa and I will have a word with the best friend"

"When you've read the files," Teresa said, handing him a file.

"When I've read the files," John agreed.

&&&

"Are you Kathryn Bell?" John asked the dark haired girl who had just answered the door.

"Um, she's just gone to the shops, she'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you," He said as the girl led him and Teresa into the living room. The girl must have been about eighteen, the same age as Katie.

"Um, sorry, I didn't catch your name," She said.

"Oh, I'm Inspector John Semaphore and this is Dr Teresa Sanders."

"We've been expecting a visit from the police," She said, "I'm Alicia Spinnet." 

"Did you know Angelina?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, we were friends, not as good friends as she was with Katie, but we were friends." She paused before asking, "Why have you reopened the case?"

"We've received new information," John replied, slightly stonily.

"Sorry, aren't you allowed to say what?"

"No," John said. Suddenly they heard the front door open.

"Katie," Alicia called, "The police are here." Katie appeared in the doorway. She had long blondish hair and was quite tall. She was dressed in black robes which, Teresa later told John, was probably because it was exactly a year since Angelina's death.

"Hi," Was all she said.

"Miss Bell," He said, "I'm Inspector John Semaphore and this is Dr Teresa Sanders."

"Ali," Katie said, "Could you put the shopping away for me please."

"Sure," Alicia replied, sensing that Katie wanted her out of the way. When she had left the room Teresa asked,

"How well did you know Angelina?"

"Very well, we, we were best friends."

"Is there anyone you know that would want to kill her?" John asked.

"No" She sounded as though she had been expecting these questions.

"Where were you when she was killed?" John asked.

"At about 8:55 I put my trunk in the luggage part, by nine I was in a compartment with Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley and Alicia Spinnit. I only left two times, once to go to the loo and get changed and once to examine the food trolley. I've already been asked all this and I put it in my statement."

"When was the last time that you saw Angelina?" Teresa asked.

"On the platform," She said, her voice was monotonous, betraying no emotion, "She said that she was going to put her trunk away and speak to someone."

"And you didn't see her after that?" John asked.

"NO, look why don't you people just leave it. She's dead. Nothing can bring her back."

"We need to catch her killer, do you want him to walk free?" John asked.

"What makes you so sure it's a man?"

"Pardon?" John said.

"You said, 'Do you want _him_ to walk free?'"

"Do you know something that you aren't telling us?" Teresa asked, glancing sideways at John.

"No, I'm just curious."

"We aren't _sure,_" John said.

"You said that Angelina had needed to speak to someone," Teresa asked.

"Yes?" 

"Who?"

"I don't know"

"Didn't you ask?" John said, exasperated.

"NO. I didn't think to, I was going to ask her later actually." Teresa could hear the pain and tears in her voice, "but I never had a chance to, did I?"

£££

Sarah and Marcus walked up the drive of 16 Hindi Avenue.

"It's odd to think that Angelina Johnson would have lived there," She said, looking at number 15, which was now deserted. No one wanted to live in the house where she had lived before dying; it had had too much publicity.

"Poor girl," Marcus muttered before knocking on the door.

"Remember," Sarah hissed into his ear, "this is a muggle neighbourhood. No magic."

"Right" He replied just before the door opened.

"Mrs Jameson?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" She replied.

"My name is Sergeant Sarah Peters and this is Constable Marcus Di. Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?"

"No, of course, come in." She led them into the living room. Sarah got the impression that she was a typical nosy neighbour. 

"Cup of tea?" Mrs Jameson asked.

"No thank you," Sarah replied.

"No thanks" Marcus said.

"We're investigating Angelina Johnson's murder," Sarah said, "how well did you know her?"

"Not very well, she didn't socialise that much"

"Well, did you ever see anyone, I don't know, shady hanging around?" Marcus asked.

"Well, there was something"

"Yes?" Sarah prompted.

"Once, must 'a been a couple of months before she was killed. I remember it well 'cause I was just getting' 'ome with the groceries. She was in a black car, kissing a man. And I don't just mean a peck on the cheek either. It was disgusting, 'e looked old enough to be 'er father." She was definitely a gossip.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Marcus asked, "What did he look like?"

"I did as it 'appens. 'e 'ad greasy 'air, black it was, and a crooked nose. 'is eyes were too close together. My mother always said-"

"I'm sure she did" Sarah interrupted, beginning to lose her patience with Mrs Jameson. She stood up and said, "Thank you very much for your help. We may need you to make a statement. We'll see ourselves out"

!!!

John and Teresa were sitting at their desks when Sarah and Marcus ran in through the door.

"You'll never guess what we've discovered."  Marcus said.

"Oh, not this again Marc. We've already been through the 'you'll never guess' routine once" John said.

"Teresa's 'Lover theory' may well be right" Sarah said.

"Oh?" Teresa teased, "You ever doubted it?"

"Mrs Jameson, Angelina's neighbour says that she once saw Angelina kissing a man who was old enough to be her father." 

"Did you get a description?" John asked.

"Yes," Marcus said, "and I recognise it. I just can't think where from"

"Hogwarts?" Teresa suggested.

"Yes, But I…Potions. That was it, the potions teacher, um…Snape, that was it. Professor Snape" 


	6. Chapter 5

Murder on the Hogwarts Express 

"Okay," John said, "So say it is this Snape character, what do we have on him? Any record?"

"You're gonna love this" Sarah said, who had just typed Snape into the computer. (I know wizards don't have computers but bear with me)

"What?" John asked.

"Death eater turned spy, convicted of GBH when he was 18 but let off with a caution, and it seems he was caught up in the Jamie Allen case"

"And he's teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Yep, Full name is Severus Snape and occupation is Teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Well, I think we need to have a word with this Snape hmm?" John said, "Sarah you come with me. Teresa, see what you can find out about him and try and find out who was on the original investigation. Marc, do some digging up, see if you can find _anything_."

"John," Teresa said, suddenly thinking of quite an important point, "How do we know Angelina was pregnant? I mean, why suddenly decide to exhume the body and find out that she was pregnant?"

"Oh," Marcus said, "Someone decided to help us figure it out by doing an unofficial exhumation and pinning a positive pregnancy test to her rotting body balanced precariously on her grave"

"Does that tell us anything about the killer? Assuming, that is, that it was the killer who dug the body up"

"Apart from the fact that he has a sadistic sense of humour?" Teresa asked.

^^^

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading a newspaper when the phone rang. (Yes, yes, I know they don't have phones either)

"Albus Dumbledore," he said into the phone, "who's speaking?"

"My name's Inspector John Semaphore, I'm in charge of the Angelina Johnson case"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd call"

"I was wandering if it would be possible to have a word with some of the teachers, you know, her house mistress, a couple of her subject teachers, Snape, yourself"

"Why Severus?"

"Just an example"

"Yes but you didn't use any other names, why Severus in particular?"

"Yes, well, some information has come to light, which…well, we just need to speak to him"

"Ok" Dumbledore agreed, "but he didn't do it, I was talking to him when she was killed."

"I never said he did"

"When will you be here?"

"When would be convenient?"

"As soon as possible"

"My Sergeant and I will come now"

"Ok, Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

%%%

Within ten minutes Sarah and John were standing in Dumbledore's office.

"Who do you want to speak to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Her house mistress"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"A couple of her teachers"

"Jennifer Hooch? She probably knew her as well as any of the teachers"

"Ok, and Snape"

"Why?"

"Because, as I said, some information has come to light and we have to eliminate him from our inquires"

"He has an alibi"

"Yes, for the murder, but we need to ask him some questions about Ms Johnson."

"Very well, but I have complete faith that he hasn't done anything".

%%%

"Dumbledore's being very protective of Snape isn't he?" Sarah whispered to John as they were led to McGonagall's office.

"He's very protective of something," John whispered back, "The question is, is it Snape or the schools reputation that he's trying to defend?" McGonagall opened the door and they all walked into her office. She indicated to them to sit down on two chairs which Sarah could have sworn weren't there a second ago. 

"Do you want something to drink?" McGonagall asked.

"No thank you" John said and Sarah shook her head. McGonagall sat down behind her desk.

"How well did you know Ms Johnson?" Sarah asked.

"As well as I know any of my students" She replied evasively.

"And how well is that?"

"Quite well"

"Did she ever seem, I don't know, upset?" John asked. Sarah glanced sideways at him, wondering where he was taking this conversation.

"Well, when she argued with her friends, obviously, but apart from that, she was a very cheerful girl"

"What about towards the end of the last term that you saw her?" 

"She seemed fine, what's wrong inspector?"

"Oh, nothing, just a few, routine enquiries."

"Would you have noticed if she was extremely upset?"

"You mean suicidal?" McGonagall asked John.

"Well, I wouldn't say suicidal…"

"No, she wasn't"

"Very well," John said, standing up, "thank you very much for your help."

"That's ok, do you really think that she committed suicide?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm not at liberty to say" John said. McGonagall nodded, as though this meant that they did think that she did. When they got out of the room, Sarah asked John, "What was that about? There's no way that she could have committed suicide"

"No, but if Snape thinks that we think that she did then he may give himself away"

"How?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see"

%%%

After the interview with Hooch, John asked Sarah if she would mind if she took over from Teresa and Teresa helped interview Snape.

"No, be my guest, if he gives anything away Teresa's far more likely to notice than me." 

So as Teresa and John made their way to Snape's office, John briefed Teresa on the sort of things that they should ask Snape.

"Start with the sort of suicide questions. You know, did she seem upset…etc. Remember, he doesn't know that we know about him and Johnson…"

"If there was anything. All we're going on is a description which could probably apply to a lot of people."

"Yes, but 9/10 victims were known to their killer"

"And you're assuming that whoever is the father of her child is the killer"

"Ah, come on they'd have a motive"

"Yes, but Snape couldn't have done it, he was with Dumbledore when she was killed"

"Well, he could, I mean, if he. Oh well, maybe you're right. I mean. Yeah, you're probably right"

"Besides you're also assuming that he's the father"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's having it off with him, why not someone else too?" They arrived outside Snape's office and Teresa knocked on the door.

"Come in" He called. John walked in first, then Teresa.

"I'm Inspector John Semaphore and this is Dr Teresa Sanders, we're investigating the death of Angelina Johnson."

"Yes?" Snape asked.

"We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions," Teresa said.

"Very well, I've got nothing to hide," He said.

"How well did you know Ms Johnson?" John asked.

"I saw her in lessons, marked her work, but I didn't _know_ her"

"Did she ever seem upset?" John asked.

"She wasn't suicidal if that's what you mean" Snape said quickly.

"How would you know that if you didn't _know_ her?" Teresa asked.

"You see" John said, before Snape could say anything, "we have received information that you may have been having an affair with Ms Johnson" Snape looked between them, before motioning to them to sit down.

"It's more than my job's worth to have an affair with a student" Snape replied.

"Would you answer the question please," Teresa said.

"You didn't ask one" Snape replied. This man should be a politician, Teresa thought to herself.

"Very well, Were you having an affair with Ms Johnson? A yes or no question." John said. Snape stared at the table before replying "Yes"

"How long had you been…" John trailed off.

"Sleeping with Angelina?" He asked, "about two months"

"Since when?"

"Since sometime around the beginning of the summer holidays. I gave her a lift home and, well it started from there."

"Who knew about you and Angelina?" Teresa asked.

"No one" He replied.

"Why didn't you come forward before?" John asked.

"Why do you think? It's more than my job's worth to have an affair with a student."

"There's something you're not telling us," Teresa said. Snape didn't reply. "What is it?"

"There was, somewhere, a hotel that we stayed at, Enyfield, The Enyfield Hotel. It's in London, Harlinton Avenue. A muggle lady runs it, Geney Enyfield" John and Teresa stood up.

"Thank you very much for your help," John said, "We'd be grateful if you could make a statement saying what you've just told us." Snape, who was now looking out of the window, nodded.

"Professor," Teresa said, turning back as they reached the door, "Was it love?" Without moving his eyes away from the window Snape replied, "I don't know. Sounds ridiculous doesn't it? But I don't. I don't know whether it was love or lust"

&&&

"I think he was telling the truth" Teresa said, "and nothing but the truth, but whether he was telling the whole truth is another matter"

"Do you think it's worth checking out the hotel today?" John asked, looking at how late it was.

"Yeah, it might be open. We'd better tell Marc, Sarah and Tom not to wait though"

"Ok, we'll stop there on the way"

  
&&&

"Geney Enyfield?" John asked the woman at the reception desk.

"Yes" She replied.

"I'm Inspector John Semaphore and this is Dr Teresa Sanders, we're investigating the death of Angelina Johnson"

"Who?"

"We believe she stayed here while she was alive" 

"Never heard of her" Teresa handed John a photo of Angelina, which she had taken out of the file in her bag. John showed the photo to Geney.

"She may have stayed here with a man, about 36, 37? Black hair, he had a black car. Some time last summer"

"She's dead?" Geney asked.

"Yes, did you know her?" John asked. Geney shook her head.

"I'd hardly remember her either, it was last summer. She's really pretty."

"Yes" John agreed, "She's also really dead so is there anything that you could tell us that might help catch the murderer"

"No"

"Have you met Dr Sanders?" John asked.

"No," Geney replied, "Why, should I have?"

"No, I was just wondering if you knew that she's very good at sensing when people aren't telling us everything. The quieter she is, the more they're concealing"

"But she hasn't said anything" Geney said. John didn't say anything. Teresa pulled John to the side.

"Just a moment" She told Geney. "Do you think," She said loudly enough for Geney to hear, but not so loud that Geney thought that she was supposed to overhear, "that she knows that deliberately withholding evidence is a crime that carries a prison sentence?" John shrugged deliberately. Suddenly his mobile phone went off. (Yes, I know that they don't have mobiles either)

"Semaphore here" He said, "WHAT…Yes, I heard first time…who…Oh no…You are joking…when…Ok…we'll be there…Bye" He put his phone back in his pocket, "Come on Teresa" He said, dragging her out.

"What's happened?" She asked when they were outside.

"Another Body"

"Who is it?"

"Snape"


	7. Chapter 6

Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Within two minutes they were walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, listening to Marcus explaining what had happened.

"I got the call from Dumbledore just before I called you. He was found near the forbidden forest."

"Forbidden Forest?" John asked.

"It's a forest on the edge of the school grounds, no one's allowed to enter it" McGonagall who was standing nearby explained.

"Does anyone go in?" Teresa asked.

"This is a school, Doctor, I've no doubt that people go in. Mr Potter for one, but we've never caught anyone in there"

"Why is it forbidden?" John asked.

"Is this relevant?" McGonagall asked.

"We won't know unless you tell us," John said.

"Well, there are creatures in there that, well, I'm not sure if it would be a good idea if the students met them,"

"Are teachers allowed in there?" John asked.

"You mean was Severus on his way there? I doubt it"

"Why?"

"He knows as well as anyone how dangerous it is"

"Who found him?" Teresa asked.

"I did" McGonagall said.

"Why were you so near the forest?" John asked.

"Most of my colleagues say that I can sense trouble a mile off. I suppose that must have been why. I just decided to go for a walk." John and Teresa exchanged a glance. McGonagall took another breath as though to say something, but when she saw Dumbledore approaching she said nothing.

"Inspector," He greeted him, "Severus is just here. I'll take it from here Minerva"

"Um, sorry," Teresa said, addressing McGonagall "Could you stay with us" She nodded silently. Teresa glanced at John, who raised an eyebrow. Suddenly they saw the flash of Tom taking a picture of the body. John quickened his pace, and Teresa, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Marcus and Sarah followed. They soon arrived at the body. He was bleeding from his chest where was a stab wound.

"Well?" John asked Tom.

"Stabbed, as you can see, and a broken neck. Same as Angelina."

"A sign?" John asked Teresa. Teresa glanced between McGonagall and Dumbledore, registering their reactions to what John had just implied, neither of them seemed to know anything.

"Possibly" She said, evasively. John nodded. In Teresa language that meant, 'I'll tell you later'

"Any other injuries?" John asked Tom, who shook his head.

"Nothing, no sign of a struggle either" John nodded.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said, "will you need to interview anyone?" John bit back the first answer that came into his head.

"Yes, but not tonight."

"One moment please," Sarah said to Dumbledore and McGonagall, dragging Teresa and John away.

"Sir, if we don't interview McGonagall now I don't think that she'll tell us the truth"

"I'm inclined to agree with Sarah," Teresa said, "I don't think that Dumbledore wants us to speak to McGonagall before he's had a chance to."

"I'm well aware of that, but I think that it may be more important to speak to Enyfield"

"Ok" Sarah agreed, "But let me and Marc interview McGonagall, before Dumbledore has a chance to tell her what to say" John thought about this for a moment.

"Ok," He finally agreed, "But be careful. And remember Dumbledore is probably only trying to protect the schools reputation." Sarah nodded and they walked back over to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking.

"I'm afraid we will need to interview you," Sarah said to McGonagall, "But that will be all" McGonagall nodded.

"When?" Dumbledore asked.

"Now if it's possible" Sarah said.

"Ok" McGonagall replied, "We can do it in my office if you like"

"Um, would it be possible for it to be done at the station?" Teresa asked, "It's just that it will be an official interview and…" She trailed off.

"Um, of course" Dumbledore said, "If you wish" John turned to Tom.

"Tom, could you supervise the moving of the body?" He asked. Tom sighed.

"I suppose you'll want me to try the DNA," He said.

"Do you have the DNA from..?" He trailed off again, but Tom knew that he meant Angelina's unborn child.

"I'll have a go," Tom sighed. He had been hoping to get home and see his wife, but obviously he wouldn't.

"Thanks" John said and turned to Sarah and Marcus, "Sarah, Marc, can you take Professor McGonagall to the station. And Sarah remember to ask Dianne what interview rooms are free before you burst into an interview? Yeah?"

"Yes Sir" Sarah replied.

£££

"Interview started at 22:01 with Minerva McGonagall. Officers present: Sargant Sarah Peters and Constable Marcus Di" Sarah said for the quill which was enchanted to write down every thing tnat was said.

"When did you discover the body?" Sarah asked.

"At about 9:35"

"Where did you find him?" Marcus said.

"Just a few metres from the Forbidden Forest"

"For the benifit of the quill, could you explain where the forbidden forest is" Sarah said.

"Oh, yes, of course, um it's on the edge of the Hogwarts' grounds, south of the school."

"How well did you know Professor Snape?" Marcus asked.

"As well as I know any of my colleagues" McGonagal replied.

"Funny isn't it that that was exactly what you said when we asked you how well you knew Ms  Johnson?"

"I don't know. I can't remember"

"Can you think of anyone who might want to kill Ms Johnson or Professor Snape?" Marcus asked.

"No. Well,  I mean, I didn't know either of them that well."

"Did you know that Angelina was pregnant?" Marc asked.

"No" she said, but she didn't look at all surprised.

"Interview terminated at 22:10" Sarah said.  The quill stopped writing.

"What?" McGonagal asked, "Is that it?"

"Yes" Sarah said getting up and walking towards the door. Suddenly she turned back to McGonagall. "Professor" she said, "What did you really think of Angelina Johnson?"

"The truth?"

"Yeah"

"It doesn't surprise me at all that she was pregnant."

When John and Teresa walked into the reception area of the Enyfield Hotel Geney was nowhere to be seen, instead, there was a different woman standing behind the desk.

"Excuse me," John said, "Could I have a word with Geney Enyfield, I believe she owns the hotel"

"Um, sorry, you are?" The blonde haired woman, who didn't look much older than 23, asked.

"Inspector John Semaphore and Dr Teresa Sanders" John said.

"Well Inspector, I'm afraid that Geney's out at the moment but if you'll wait-" Suddenly she was interrupted by Geney walking in through the front door.

"Good Evening Inspector," She said, "What can I do for you?"

"We just wanted to ask you a few more questions"

"Ok"

"Could we go somewhere a bit more private?" Teresa asked.

"Um, yeah, we can go into my office" Geney led them into her office.

"Look" She said, "I wasn't completely straight with you last time we spoke"

"Oh?" Teresa enquired, leaning forward in the chair.

"I don't know anyone called Angelina Johnson, but I do know someone who looked like the girl in the photo and who stayed here, sometimes with a man in his mid-thirties."

"What was her name?" John asked.

"Roxanne" Teresa scribbled that down in her notebook.

"Surname?" John asked.

"I don't know"

"Don't you need some sort of surname to get the money"

"She paid in cash. Fifty quid a time"

"Don't your rooms only cost 30 pounds?"

"The other 20 quid was to keep me trap shut?"

"You say sometimes?" Teresa asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You said she sometimes stayed with a man in his mid-thirties"

"Well she, she stayed with a lot of different people"

"What do you mean?" John asked

"Well, I don't like to speak ill of the dead but, well, I think she may have been a prostitute."


	8. Chapter 7

Murder on the Hogwarts Express 

_(A/N I've upped the rating because I think that it could be slightly risqué for a PG-13)_

"She's a WHAT?!?" Marcus exclaimed.

"That's what I said" Teresa said. It was now half past ten and they were all discussing what they had found out.

"Well, that brings the list of suspects down a bit doesn't it?" Sarah asked sarcastically, "Anyone of her 'clients' has a more than brilliant motive for killing her"

"Marc," John said, "Did you find anything?"

"Yep," he said, "I asked around a bit and I've found out exactly how it was that Snape was involved in the Jamie Allen case. He was the person guarding him."

"But he only got a caution, he can't have been that involved." Sarah said.

"Yes, but the files say that three more death-eaters were caught _after_ the kidnap using info from an 'unidentifiable source'. I.e. a grass, or to be more precise a grass named Snape."

"You reckon that's why?" Sarah asked.

"Give me one more plausible reason"

"He's right Sarah," John said, "There are no other reasons"

"Well what did you find out Teresa?" Sarah asked her, changing the subject, "Who was on the original investigation?"

"You'll love this," Teresa said, "Inspector Jo Maris, died of a heart attack about six months ago, Sergeant Sam Schul, went on holiday to Jamaica and was never seen again, Constable Maria Annella, died of Cancer a few weeks ago and the forensic scientist, Dr Tony Smith was killed, possibly by some rouge death-eater group."

"Teresa, please tell me you're joking" John said.

"Nope, no one from the original investigation is still alive." Suddenly Tom walking in from the labs.

"Any luck on the DNA?" John asked him.

"John, it takes twelve hours to process it, I've told you that before. That means that since we've only had about half an hour max, since it was put in, it will take another 11½ hours before it is finished, and that is if you're lucky."

"Oh well," John said, resignedly, "There's nothing else we can do tonight so we may as well go home. Tomorrow Teresa and I will have a word with her pimp, Steve Rogers, and the other prostitutes. Mark and Sarah, you go to Hogwarts, see if you can find any gossip. And Tom, you check the DNA"

Next day John and Teresa walked into the 'Armed Escorts Agency'.

"Sounds like they mean business" Teresa joked as they walked up to the reception desk.

"How can I help you sir, madam?" The woman at reception asked.

"I'm Inspector John Semaphore" He replied, showing his police ID card, "and this is Dr Teresa Sanders, could we speak to Mr Steve Rogers?"

"I'll just go and get him" she said and hurried through a door behind reception.

"So," Teresa asked John, "What do you think this place supplies? Officially I mean"

"I'd hazard a guess at Bodyguards judging by the fact that the sign advertised armed escorts"

"Good point." At this point, the receptionist returned.

"You can come through to his office" She said and led them through the door, along a corridor and into the office marked 'Steve Rogers, manager'

"Mr Steve Rogers?" John asked, "I'm John Semaphore and this is Dr Teresa Sanders. We're here concerning one of your ex-employees."

"Look, if Jo Banks has said anything its…"

"No," John interrupted, "we're here about one of your prostitutes, Angelina Johnson"

"Prostitutes? What do you mean?"

"Mr Rogers, we know that Angelina was a prostitute and we know that she worked for you" Teresa said.

"We also know that exactly 1 year and a day ago she was found murdered on a train." John added.

"How did she die?" Steve asked.

"She had a knife thrust into her chest and then her neck was snapped, killing her instantly. Exactly the same was also done to her 35-year-old lover yesterday. Now if you have any information, now would probably be a good time to tell us." 

"Look, I'm very sorry that this Angelina Johnson is dead, but she didn't work for me"

"Then you won't mind us having a look through your records." John said.

"You can't do that without a warrant" 

"No, but I can get one"

"You can't do that without proper grounds"

"I can if I arrest you" Steve thought about this for a moment. It would not look good if he was arrested.

"Alright I'll tell you." He motioned to them to sit down, "Angelina left, well, just before she went back to school. I tried to persuade her to stay, she was good business, but she wouldn't. That's it, that's all I know."

"Can we speak to the other prostitutes?" Teresa asked.

"You can try but I'll not guarantee that they'll talk to you. And please don't call them prostitutes, they're escorts"

*(*(*)*)*

Marcus and Sarah were in an alcove in one of the busy Hogwarts corridors. They were listening out for anyone gossiping and looking out for Suzie, Teresa's daughter, who would without a doubt tell them any gossip.

"I just can't believe it…" A second year girl said to her friend

"It's horrific…" Another pair of girls walked past, this time much older

"Personally I think he deserved everything that he got"

"Don't be so horrible, we didn't even know him…"

"It's the girl's family I feel sorry for."

"She didn't have anyway, at least that's what the newspapers said…"

Suddenly they heard a voice that Sarah recognised immediately.

"I mean, he wasn't particularly nice, but no one deserves to die like that" Suzie said to the boy walking with her.

"I know," He said, "how could anyone do that?" Suddenly Suzie saw Sarah and Marcus sitting in the alcove.

"Not spying are we?" She asked.

"Nah," Sarah replied, "but is it ok if I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah sure," Suzie said, guessing that it was about gossip, "I'll see you back in the common room Tom"

"Yeah," Tom said, "See ya" He gave her a wink as he walked on.

"So," Sarah asked, heading straight in for the gossip, "who was that?"

"Tom," Suzie replied and, seeing the look on Sarah's face, added, "We're just friends."

"I'll believe that when I see it. But down to business, any gossip we should know about?"

"Well, the main gossip at the moment is that Snape's dead, but you probably know that…um, what else…there is nothing else really."

"Ok, what teachers, who's nice? Who's not? Who's a good teacher? Who's not?" Marcus asked.

"Ok well…Nice, there's Sprout, she's nice, umm…not nice, Snape isn't- wasn't particularly nice except to the Slytherins, Anders, he's just weird."

"Anders?"

"The defence teacher. He's the only one recently who's been here more than a year."

"How long has he been here?"

"A year and a day. Good teachers, hmmm McGonagall, that's because she's quite strict and she can spot a liar at a hundred paces."

SSSSSS

"Wadda you want?" a dark haired escort asked John and Teresa.

"Do you work for Steve Rogers?" Teresa asked.

"What if I do?"

"Did you know a girl called Angelina Johnson? Or she may have called herself Roxanne."

"Why?"

"She's was murdered a year"

"Angie?" another girl asked.

"Yeah" Teresa replied

"What happened?" She asked.

"She was stabbed and her neck was broken"

"Oh my god," The girl exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Is there anything you know, any clients that could be helpful?"

 "No." the dark haired girl said.

"Yes," the other girl exclaimed, "Adam, he pestering us, asking where she lived. It was like he was obsessed with her"

"Can you remember his surname?" John asked.

"It began with an A…Am…Ab…An…Anders, that was it. Adam Anders, he was creepy"

"I know that name," Teresa said, "Where do I know that name from? Adam Anders, Mr, Dr, PROFESSOR!!!"

"What?" John asked.

"Professor Adam Anders, he teaches Defence at Hogwarts"

"Shit!!" John exclaimed, "He could easily have killed them."

"Thanks for your help" Teresa said as she and John rushed off.

&*&*&*

Meanwhile Sarah and Marcus were still talking to Suzie.

"Do you know why you're not allowed in the Forbidden Forest?" Sarah asked.

"Dunno" Suzie shrugged, "I assume it's because it's dangerous, there's no other obvious reason." Suddenly they heard a girl's piercing scream.

"That doesn't sound good" Marcus said as they ran towards where the scream had come from. It led them to Anders office. A red haired fifth year was standing rooted to the spot. The door to the office was open and on the floor lay Anders, crimson red blood gushing from a stab wound in his chest. His head lay limp and his eyes were unfocused.


End file.
